Ex de verdad
by LadyShizu
Summary: Por azares del destino, Kise se reencuentra con Aomine en las calles de la gran ciudad de Los Ángeles. A o K i
Hello~

Inicialmente, escribí éste fic para el evento segunda edición del mes AoKi, durante febrero, de un grupo en Facebook.

No lo había subido aquí durante esa fecha porque… no recordaba mi contraseña, o algo así; ya no lo recuerdo xD

En fin, espero que disfruten de la lectura.

.

.

 **Advertencias(?:**

* ** _OoC_** en todas partes, porque no soy Tadatoshi Fujimaki. :v

* ** _Perspectiva_** de Kise

* ** _Drama_** leve, levísimo. xD

* ** _Basado_** en la canción _Ex de Verdad_ de _Ha-Ash_

*Si no te gusta la **_temática_** del FanFic, la **_pareja_** o la **_canción_** , **NO** continúes leyendo, que bien aclaré en el resumen de qué va la historia. Aceptaré cualquier crítica siempre y cuando sea constructiva.

.

.

 **Aclaración:** cualquier similitud con otra historia o la vida real **es pura coincidencia**.

 **Importante:** los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen, son de **Tadatoshi Fujimaki** , yo sólo los utilizo para escribir, **sin ánimo de lucro** de por medio. No obstante, el contenido de éste fic es completamente de **mi** autoría.

* * *

 ** _Ex de verdad_**

 ** _By_**

 ** _LadyShizu_**

.

 _Eres el peor amor que he conocido,_

 _tan perfecto que no te olvido [_ … _]_

 _._

 _Ex de Verdad, Ha-Ash; fragmento_

 _._

 **.**

 **Capítulo Único**

 **.**

.

—Me ofrecieron una beca en una universidad estadounidense.

Así había comenzado el final de su relación. Esa frase fue suficiente para que Kise se diera cuenta de que ya no eran adolescentes que sólo debían preocuparse por terminar la preparatoria.

Acababan de cruzar la línea hacia la adultez.

—¡Felicidades, Aominecchi! Eso es genial.

Aomine lo miró con cierta duda, la mano que tenía acariciando su nuca bajó lentamente hasta posarse al lado correspondiente de su cuerpo. El nudo en su garganta se volvió insoportable y tuvo que tragarlo.

—Quiero que vengas conmigo.

Y entonces, se rompió. La niñez, las irresponsabilidades, la despreocupación por el futuro; todo se hundió con fuerza vertiginosa. Ya no eran adolescentes. Cada uno debía seguir su camino.

«Sí quiero.»

—…No puedo.

Siete años habían transcurrido desde el día que despidió a Aomine en el aeropuerto. Cuando lo vio perderse entre el cúmulo de pasajeros. Entre maletas, abrazos, llantos y promesas de visita en las festividades, Kise observó la espalda de Aomine desaparecer entre cientos de escenas protagonizadas por gente desconocida, luego de que le mostrara por última vez aquella sonrisa de lado tan característica de él.

Ese día pensó que definitivamente volverían a encontrarse. La ilusión de un hombre que se empecinaba en aferrarse a idea de ser aún un adolescente.

Actualmente, con veinticuatro años y una próspera vida, con su futuro ya arreglado y edificado sobre contratos con marcas de alta moda y revistas famosas, Kise sentía que había conseguido superar aquella etapa.

Sin embargo, entre la multitud de la hora pico, sus ojos enfocaron la figura de más de dos metros de alto. Incluso sin su majestuosa habilidad de observación habría reconocido aquel cabello del matiz de un cielo nocturno. Sus pies se detuvieron entre el océano de gente, recibiendo leves empujones. Sus irises dorados hicieron contacto con los azules, y el piso bajo sus pies tembló.

.

.

.

Cuando se separaron, a Kise le costó aceptar que el no volver a ver a Aomine era una realidad de la que no podría escapar. Ésta se fortaleció cuando las demandas de trabajo llovieron sobre su espalda, los viajes se volvieron más frecuentes y los estudios, más pesados. Y finalmente se consolidó cuando se dio cuenta de que los años pasaban y cada vez sabía menos de la vida de Aomine, más que por las noticias.

Kise se había convertido en un famoso modelo de alta moda. Aomine jugaba para la NBA. Ambos triunfaron en la vida y lo consiguieron en base a la separación. Las cosas estaban bien así.

Cuando fue consciente de aquel razonamiento, se sintió en paz. Era libre. O eso creyó hasta que tuvo a Aomine parado frente a él, sonriéndole en un gesto claro de sorpresa. Había crecido, la diferencia de alturas no era demasiada, pero Aomine siempre fue más alto que él.

—¡Kise, qué sorpresa! Nunca imaginé verte aquí.

Por reflejo, escapando del estupor inicial, le correspondió.

—¡Woah! Aominecchi, tu inglés es estupendo. Pensar que le diste fuertes dolores de cabeza a Kagamicchi cuando le pediste que te enseñara.

Aomine carcajeó, y Kise fue dolorosamente consciente de que había extrañado tanto oírlo reír.

—Tú siempre fuiste bueno en esto de los idiomas —recordó, mirándolo con suavidad. Había madurez reflejada en sus ojos. Kise sintió el peso de los años que los habían separado—. ¿Cuándo llegaste a Los Ángeles? ¿Estás trabajando aquí?

—Para una revista y algunos comerciales —afirmó—. Me quedaré por algunas semanas.

Dejó de respirar cuando Aomine levantó la mirada y la posó en él. El brillo de sus irises se asemejaba al océano fulgurando bajo la luz de la luna.

—Estupendo.

.

.

.

Sonrió. Aún recordaba con humor cuando Kagami le enseñaba a Aomine el idioma. Desde que supo que su novio se marcharía a Estados Unidos, ambos habían pactado pasar los últimos meses juntos, aprovechando cada momento que les quedara. Eso incluía las visitas al departamento de Taiga, donde las clases se llevaban a cabo.

—Sabes que en ese tiempo no era tan bueno como Kagamicchi. —Volvió a reír, y Aomine carcajeó sin preocupación.

—Sólo por eso le pedí a él que me enseñara —aseguró Daiki, recordando la expresión digna de fotografía de Kagami cuando se plantó frente a él, con Kise a su lado, y le pidió «asistencia» en aquel idioma extranjero.

—No se lo pediste —recordó Kise, divertido—. Llegaste a su departamento y dijiste «BaKagami, vas a enseñarme inglés.» El pobre de Kagamicchi casi se desmaya.

Tuvieron que moverse a un costado de la acera para poder charlar relativamente cómodos. Los empujones aún se sentían, pero eran esporádicos comparados con los recibidos en medio de aquella locura de hora pico.

Kise levantó la mirada hacia el rostro de Aomine, quien miraba y comentaba sobre el enorme cartel donde se encontraba posando para comercializar una fragancia masculina. Realmente había crecido, no sólo físicamente.

—¿Sabes? No fue extraño verte en un enorme cartel en medio del centro de la ciudad —comentó Aomine, volteando a verlo—. En realidad, estás en todas partes: revistas, comerciales de televisión, periódicos, redes sociales, hasta te nombran en programas de radio; pero verte en persona es otra cosa. Y déjame decirte que con esos lentes no engañas a nadie —se burló.

Kise había tomado por costumbre utilizar lentes para «ocultar su identidad»; normalmente funcionaba. Que Aomine lo hubiera reconocido con tanta facilidad no sabía si le causaba alegría o pesar.

—Al parecer, a ti no.

.

.

.

La plática se extendió por varios minutos, en los que Kise no pudo evitar mencionar lo excelente que jugaba Aomine. Fue así como se conocieron. La creciente admiración por un desconocido, que luego trasmutaría a un profundo y sincero cariño, y atravesaría con el tiempo la línea de la amistad para volverse amor.

Las circunstancias los separaron cuando eran apenas unos adolescentes que recién abrían las puertas al mundo adulto.

Aomine triunfó; él, también. ¿Qué los separaba ahora? ¿Existía aún alguna línea entre ellos que no conseguía ver?

—Así que… —Aomine evitó mirarlo mientras preguntaba—, esa modelo con la que sales en las revistas…

Ah, esa era la línea.

—Es con quien hice el comercial para la nueva fragancia de _Dolce & Gabbana_. Nos encontramos por casualidad en un bar y nos sentamos juntos; sólo eso pasó —aclaró con una sonrisa, que se extendió cuando Aomine le correspondió el gesto—. ¿Y tú? ¿Estás saliendo con alguien?

Recordó aquella vez en que Kasamatsu le dijo que era un pésimo actor, y rió en su fuero interno. Si su senpai lo viera ahora. Francamente pensó que estaba listo para filmar alguna película, porque estaba actuando demasiado bien en fingir tranquilidad que estaba lejos de sentir entre sus manos.

Y como si se la hubiese depositado directamente entre los dedos, vio aquella sensación de calma allí cuando Aomine rió con suavidad, acariciándose la nuca.

—Completamente solo.

La línea se desvaneció, y Ryōta se permitió caer en sueños olvidados, recuerdos dulces y la amena plática que compartía con el hombre que en su juventud amó. Con quien aún era dueño de su corazón.

Con los minutos corriendo y las responsabilidades adultas recordadas, Aomine se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla, susurrando un «Hasta luego», que ninguno sabía si podría ser.

Ya no eran unos niños y sus vidas se habían solidificado de diferentes maneras, en distintos lugares, gobernadas por disímiles costumbres diarias.

Y al igual que hace siete años atrás, Kise observaba cómo la espalda de Aomine se alejaba hacia un cúmulo de gente. Y pensó que él también estaba listo para regresar a su vida rutinaria.

—Kise. —Cuando volteó, Aomine se había detenido y se frotaba incesante la nuca. Un leve sonrojo se situaba sutilmente en sus pómulos—. ¿Te gustaría tomar un café?

Estaba listo para regresar a su vida rutinaria. Realmente lo estaba, ¿verdad?

Sonrió, colmándose del enorme sentimiento que rebosaba de su pecho. Tibio y relajante.

—Claro.

No. La oferta de un café sonaba mucho más tentadora.

.

.

 **Fin**

* * *

Los tres puntos entre ciertos párrafos eran originalmente espacios para fragmentos de la letra de la canción, pero, según tengo entendido, como aquí no se permiten los songfics (aunque ya subí dos con anterioridad :'v), los quité.

¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

See you later~


End file.
